Prom Night
by lilith210
Summary: Lilo and Keoni are on their way to Lilo's prom when they run into an unwanted friend from the past and the only experiment that was never captured. R&R please
1. Chapter One

Lilo pushed back her midnight black hair. Her olive brown skin stood out against her rose red dress. "Little Girl, why so nervous?" Jumba, a four eyed alien, asked walking into the room. He was wearing a yellow button down t-shirt that was nearly about to split into two and a pair of teal shorts.

"I'm waiting for Keoni, we're going to the prom," Lilo got up from the couch, peered out the window and sat down again.

"Haven't you and Keoni been dating for the past five years?" Pleakley, a one eyed and three legged alien, questioned Lilo. He was wearing a red muumuu with white flowers all over it.

Stitch, a blue Koala looking experiment popped up and took a seat next to Lilo, "Ih."

"So, why so nervous?" Jumba asked again.

"Myrtle has been sniffing around him, and I don't trust her. She might send a vampire-zombie werebeast to kidnap him."

"Little girl, you haven't changed at all," Jumba said patting Lilo's knee.

The crunch of gravel halted any and all further conversation, "It's Keoni. Bye everybody, don't wait up." Lilo grabbed her handbag and scurried through the door. Night had come early and there was a full moon; its light gently caressed Lilo's lithe body.

Keoni exited his car, his jaw dropped when he saw her, "Lilo, you look…amazing."

He escorted her to the opposite side of the car and opened the door for her. He then scurried back to the driver's seat, "So Lilo, when did you get the dress, it looks fabulous."

"Oh, Nani gave it to me, she wore it to her prom," Lilo told him, "I had to take it in a bit, Nani's hips are a little wider than mine."

Keoni let out a little laugh, then turned on the radio. Elvis's velvety smooth voice floated through the speakers:

Are you lonesome tonight,  
Do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?  
Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?

"I LOVE this song," Lilo stated, turning up the radio just slightly, "Wow Keoni, no offense, but I think there is something wrong with your speakers."

"What do you mean?" Keoni asked, fiddling with the sound.

"Well, there is this thudding in the background," Lilo replied.

"I don't hear…" Keoni began, but was cut short when Gantu lifted the car from the ground. Keoni reached out and grabbed Lilo's shoulder, "Lilo are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Keoni," she replied, but in actuality her heart was racing. About fifteen minutes later they were wrenched from their seats by the giant fingers of Gantu, a large gray, shark looking alien with feet like an elephant. He had a mad look about him, his eyes were blood shot and he had a maniacal grin on his face.

Lilo tried to squirm from Gantu's, she opened her mouth wide and bit him, "Put me down you big dummy."

Gantu didn't seem to notice and continued to bring them into his ship. Lilo's eyes darted around the ship looking for a way to escape; she stopped when she saw a large yellow creature sitting in the corner. Lilo thought for a second that it was Java the hut, but when she saw a sandwich in its hand she realized it was 625.

"Now, where is the experiment?" Gantu bellowed.

"What experiment?" Lilo responded, "All the experiments have been captured."

"001, where is it?" Gantu said shaking Lilo and letting Keoni drop to the floor with a loud thud.

"I haven't seen experiment 001, Jumba said it was a complete failure," Lilo struggled to release herself from Gantu's crushing grasp.

"You were lied to," Gantu growled, he threw her on to the couch and began to pace. Lilo tried to stand, but was soon enveloped in darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

Lilo's eyes fluttered open, she tried to move but found that she was tied to the couch. "Lilo," called a hoarse whisper, "Lilo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, how about you, Keoni?" Lilo said breathing deeply. Her chest hurt and her heart felt as it was going to jump out of her ribcage to escape the pain, her head felt as if she was caught in a vice and she was about to blackout again.

"As long as you're alright I'll be fine," Keoni replied. Lilo looked over at him, he was chained to the ground and blood was dripping from a wound above his left eye.

Gantu thundered into the room carrying a dagger, "Now, are you ready to tell me where experiment 001 is?"

"I told you!" Lilo bellowed, "We have no idea where 001 is, we don't even know what it does!"

"Really?…are you lying?" he wavered in his resolve for only a moment.

"No, I am not lying. A few years ago Jumba, Stitch and I checked to see what experiments were still loose. When Jumba put all the data into his computer he found that only 001 was left.

"Stitch and I were going to capture it, but Jumba told us not to. He said it was his biggest failure, that he tried to activate it once, but nothing came of it," she was again tugging at her restraints. For the longest time Stitch, her and Jumba were led to believe that Gantu had stopped even bothering with the experiments, and he was leading a very peaceful life monitoring alien movement within the Hawaiian Islands.

"He must have lied, just yesterday my experiment tracker went off," Gantu mused aloud to himself, "Girl, are you positive that you do not know what 001 does?"

"Absolutely positive, now will you let us go?" Lilo shouted, but Gantu ignored her request.

"Experiment 001's primary function is to cause the populace to revert to primitive instincts," Gantu told no one in particular.

"Let us go, Gantu. You stinky head," Lilo growled. Gantu continued to ignore her, he instead went back to his experiment tracker and turned it on: _Experiment 001 activated 10:30 a.m. Primary Function: Turning populace primeval._

As Lilo heard this she saw a small ape-like creature waddle into the ship. He was dragging his knuckles and carrying a large club in his hand. He waddled up to Gantu and hit him with the club in the back of the knee.

Gantu stumbled for a second, then began to act very strange. His movement became slow and stumbling, and he became confused at the sight of the technology within his ship. He finally straightened up, but now he seemed more hostile than ever, his nostrils flared, his blue eyes turned deep red.

He reached down, grabbed Lilo with his large hand, and pulled her from the couch on which she was tied. While pulling her up he had broke the straps that held her, they had cut deeply into her wrist. "Mine," Gantu grunted.

While Gantu was trying to carry off Lilo, experiment 001 had smacked Keoni in the head with his club. It took Keoni a moment to shake it off, but soon enough he stood up and pulled the chains that held him from the floor. He jumped onto Gantu's back and began to beat him on the head with his fists.

Keoni's miniscule punches had no impact on Gantu except for a small, annoying tickle. Then Gantu dropped Lilo, who was still, amazingly, conscious, and turned to Keoni. The two began to fight, Gantu had the obvious weight advantage, but because Keoni was so small he was able to duck and weave through Gantu's legs.

Lilo sat and watched, she began to get extremely nervous after Gantu shoved Keoni into a wall and unable to get up for a few minutes. But get up Keoni did and continued to battle with Gantu, until the large shark like alien became exhausted.

Gantu stumbled and fell onto his face in exhaustion, Keoni took this opportunity to grab Lilo, throw her over his shoulder and run from the ship. Sadly Keoni was not himself, and instead of going to his car and driving back to Lilo's house he tried to run into the woods.

"Are you Lolo!?" Lilo shouted, "Put me down, we have to go see Jumba." Keoni just grunted his response and continued to run. Lilo wiggled out of his grasp and threw him to the ground, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small section of rope and tied Keoni's hands. She dragged him to the car, threw him into the backseat, and drove home.


	3. Chapter Three

Lilo pulled into her driveway, Keoni was sitting next to her struggling against his binds. "Keoni will you stop figgeting," Lilo pleaded, "I'm going to take you to see Jumba, he'll fix you." She walked around to the other side of the car and tried to lift Keoni out of the car. He put up a good struggle, but Lilo somehow overpowered him and pulled him from the car. She dragged him up the stairs screaming for assistance, "Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, anyone. I need…a little help!"

All three came out to see Lilo dragging Keoni up to them. "What happened little girl?"

"001, it works and he smacked Keoni on the head," Lilo said between breathes, "Now, will someone help me with him?"

Jumba came down and pulled Keoni up the stairs and into his lab, "So you say he was smacked by 001, that's impossible. 001 was failure, it did nothing, must have been another experiment."

"Gantu had captured Keoni and me, he kept asking us where 001 was, and I told him you said it didn't work. But he kept insisting, and then this creature that looked like a monkey came up and whacked Gantu in the leg.

"Gantu lifted me up and kept saying 'mine' when the little monster smacked Keoni in the head. It made Keoni as weird as Gantu; it's a good thing I keep some rope in my bag in case a monster comes out of the woods and tries to eat me."

Jumba shook his head then began to type info into his computer, "Yes sounds like 001, but is impossible. I put experiment pod in vat of water for over a year, nothing happened."

"Well maybe the little monster isn't activated by water?" Pleakley interjected.

"Of course it is acti…" Jumba started, "Wait my one-eyed dressed as earth female friend might be correct. It could be that…yes, lava activated 001." Jumba looked at his computer, "Something happened when I put in data. Instead of water 001 is activated by magma."

"How do we stop it?" Lilo asked, "And how do we fix Keoni?"

"Well according to computer, effects only temporary. So earth boy should be fine in a few hours. As for 001 he is slow and easy to catch, do you know when it was activated?" Jumba stated.

Lilo thought for a second, "Yes, Gantu's experiment tracker said it was activated at 10:30 this morning."

"I see, right now is seven. Experiment moves at about four miles an hour. No volcanoes near town, that means experiment has not yet reached town. Little girl you go with 626 and find experiment," Jumba directed.

"Just like old times," Lilo said as she walked down to the buggy with Stitch. Stitch, slipped on his red sunglasses, took the wheel and peeled out of the driveway; they sped down the road to Gantu's ship. They slowed their speed when they got there so they could see the surroundings with more accuracy.

About a half of a mile from Gantu's ship they found experiment 001, he was dragging his club and grunting. Stitch stopped the car and caught the experiment without a fight. "Easy," said Stitch as he got back into the car. They drove back to Gantu's ship, where they saw Gantu trying to make a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

Lilo pulled some sleeping powder from her purse and sprinkled it into Gantu's eyes, "There now he'll sleep until he's back to normal, and when he is I'm going to give him a wedgie!"

They left Gantu and returned home; there they found Jumba trying to get Keoni to stop struggling against his restraints. Pleakley came into the room, "So did you catch the little monster?"

"Ih," Stitch replied and brought in the experiment.

"But now we don't know the one place where it belongs," Lilo said peering into the container to get a closer look at the experiment.

"Well take away 001's club and he normal earth ape," stated Jumba as he removed the creature from the container and stole its club.

"So we take it to the zoo," Lilo said, "Come on Stitch."

"I do alone," Stitch said, "you stay with Keoni."

"I will go with 626," Jumba offered when Lilo tried to argue. Lilo just nodded knowing that she was outnumbered. Jumba grabbed 001's club and put it into a container that he had Stitch bury as deep as possible before they left for the zoo.

Pleakley, Lilo, and a struggling Keoni stood in Jumba's lab alone, "Well, Lilo I should go. Nani should be home soon and she might want something to eat."

Lilo stayed in the room with Keoni, she sat on the ledge by the window and eventually drifted to sleep. About two hours after she had slipped into dream world a familiar voice called her name, "Lilo, Lilo."

"Keoni?" Lilo shot up from her nap to see Keoni gently trying to pull away from his restraints.

"Yeah, hey do you think you can let me down? My wrists are hurting," Keoni stated stopping his struggle.

"I'm not sure, are you really back to normal," Lilo said slipping down from the ledge and looking over Keoni. She made eye contact with him and saw that his eyes were his, the eyes that she loved to look into.

"Oh Keoni," Lilo sighed releasing him from the straps, "Keoni I was so scared." She rested her head on his chest when he stood up and wrapped her arms around his back.

"I know Lilo, I'm sorry, but I had no control," Keoni soothed, he looked over at the clock and let out a shocked gasp. "Lilo we missed your prom."

"It's okay, Keoni, it wasn't that important," Lilo said hugging him closer.

"Well I was planning a surprise for after prom, and if you're up to it we can still go," Keoni stated as he gently pulled Lilo to the door.


	4. Chapter Four

Keoni led Lilo down path to a part of the beach that she had never seen before; the path was rimmed with hibiscus and many other exotic flowers. Keoni said he came across it while surfing and found it beautiful. They stopped outside the entrance to a dark cave, "Wait out here a second, okay?" Keoni asked Lilo

Lilo nodded her head and looked to the beach; in the moonlight it was so beautiful. Deep blue waves curled under the bright moonlight, they danced up to the shore and ran back as if afraid to touch it. Lilo could have watched the scene forever, but Keoni came out and wrapped his hands over her eyes. He led her into the cave, suddenly a soft song entered Lilo's ears:

Heavenly shades of night are falling,

It's twilight time,

Out of the mist your voice is calling,

'Tis twilight time,

When purple color curtains mark the end of day,

I'll hear you my dear at twilight time.

Keoni removed his hands from her eyes; there she saw that the cave was now lit with candles that cast dancing shadows across the walls. Lilo was near tears. Keoni took Lilo's right hand in his, he set his left on her waist and she set hers onto his shoulder. They danced slowly, Lilo's eyes never leaving Keoni's, her heart began to pound.

The song ended and another started, so they continued to dance. They gradually moved closer to one another, until they could feel each other's heart beat. She felt his breath against her cheek, and could smell his skin, he smelled like the sea.

She felt his lips meet hers; the kiss was so soft, that she almost didn't feel it. Almost. Her heart screamed with joy, sure she had kissed him before and yet this one, right now, meant more to her than life itself. Tears began to run down her eyes as he kissed her again.

"What's wrong?" Keoni asked worry contorting all his features. Lilo just shook her head and kissed him again, they fell onto the earth beneath them which Keoni had covered with a blanket, he had prepared for them to have a moonlit picnic.

"I love you," Lilo whispered into Keoni's ear.

"I love you too, Lilo," Keoni whispered back, causing shivers to run up and down Lilo's spine. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and continued where they had left off.

* * *

Lilo and Keoni lay naked in each others arms; they had pulled half of the blanket over their bodies. Cool sweat lingered on Lilo's neck and on Keoni's brow. "Lilo?" Keoni asked, Lilo moved her body closer to him, "Lilo will you be mine forever?"

Lilo's eyes widened as Keoni leaned over pulled out of the picnic basket a small ring, with red crystals. He gave it to her and she turned it over in her hand as saw inscribed on the inside was the days date and the words 'I love you Lilo' in a French script.

"So Lilo?" Keoni asked his eyes wide with anticipation and his heart racing.

"Yes, Keoni. Yes," Lilo said slipping the ring on and kissing him passionately again.


	5. Chapter Five

Lilo lay wrapped in Keoni's arms, she was slowly drifting into sleep; it had been a trying day. Her mind had slowed and she thought about what had happened, not with the experiment but with Keoni. Before tonight her maidenhood was intact, and now it wasn't, but she didn't feel ashamed. 'It's because you love him stupid,' she thought to herself.

She snuggled closer to Keoni, his body warm and covered with droplets of sweat. She went to ask him something, but he beat her to it. "You know before tonight, I was well…a you know," Keoni stammered nervously, despite what had happened between he still found it an intimate and slightly unnerving subject.

"Me too," Lilo told him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He kissed her gently on the lips, and Lilo let out the slightest of yawns. Keoni smiled, pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Within minutes the couple had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Come on Myrtle," James, her date, cajoled. He had taken off his tux in the limo and changed into a pair of blue surfing trunks and a white tank top. His sandy blonde hair was messed from sticking his head out the sun roof, his eyes were blue and shallow, he had medium-wide shoulders, and a medium sized waist.

"What is so important all the way down here?" Myrtle screeched highly annoyed. She too had changed out of her prom clothes; she was now wearing a white short skirt and a midriff bearing, strapless pink shirt. Her hair was done up and a few of her red curls escaped the bun. She had an extremely thin figure, with almost no meat on her bones. She had gotten rid of her glasses a few years ago and now wore contacts that made her eyes green.

"You just have to see it," James said, he really knew nothing about the view; he only knew that it was a secluded area to have an intimate moment. James had heard rumors that Myrtle was very easy to bed and he wanted to test it out.

Myrtle grunted and followed behind him blissfully unaware of her escort's seedy plans. She had never been with a man before, and her first and only kiss was terrible, the guy she was making out with drooled and kept wanting to go farther than she was willing. Sure she told her friends that she had made out with tons of boys, and that she enjoyed playing with their hearts, but she was lying.

They finally reached the beach that James was leading her to, he had been with Keoni the day he had discovered it. James kept trying to move closer to Myrtle and trying to drape his arm around her. Finally she shoved him away and went walking on the beach by herself; there she saw a dimly lit cave.

"Hey, James, is there a party going on here?" she asked inching nearer to the cave's opening. James shook his head and Myrtle peered into the cave. "Oh my God! It's Weird-lo and Keoni, and their naked!" Myrtle screeched and began to laugh. "I can't believe it Weird-lo, you and Keoni. What did you do drug him?" she cackled as Lilo woke and made a mad grab at her clothes. Myrtle snatched them from her grip.

"Wow Keoni, nice going," James said with a perverted grin. "Was it any good?"

Keoni's rage boiled over, he got up from trying to get his shorts on over his boxer. He towered over James, threw back his fist and let it collide with his nose; blood spurted from James' nose, "Never speak of Lilo like that again!"

He grabbed Lilo's clothes from Myrtle's grasp and handed them back to Lilo. "Keoni, we are so busted," Lilo said dejectedly as Myrtle help James back to his feet.

"No body makes me bleed my own blood," James said his eyes large with shock. He ran up to Keoni and swung his arm, the punch did not land because Keoni had ducked and landed a swing into James' stomach. James doubled over and buried his forehead into the sand in agony.

Keoni and Lilo picked up the blanket, the picnic basket and the stereo. They walked back to Keoni's car, slid the objects into the backseat. Keoni slid into the driver's seat and pounded his fists against the steering wheel.

Lilo set her hand onto the top of the car and began to get in when she saw the ring on her finger. She began to cry, she didn't know why, she just couldn't stop herself. She wasn't regretting her decision, but before this moment it was so surreal that she didn't believe it happened, she thought she had dreamt it.

Keoni brought his arms around Lilo's waist, his voice whispered gently into her ear, "What is the matter?"

Lilo turned to look at her fiancé, his spiky brown hair, his brown eyes. She absorbed every inch of his person until it lay firmly planted in her mind; she wanted to remember this moment, to know it wasn't all a dream. "We're engaged," she said to him a slight giggle entering her voice.

"Yeah we are," he said laughing slightly with her, "Nani is going to hit the ceiling." Lilo nodded and buried her head into his chest, it wasn't just a dream, it was real, which meant that she would have to tell her sister.

* * *

_A/N: Hola everybody, chapter five, wow and your still reading this slop; Just Kidding. Anyways for anyone who doesn't like the way I wrote Myrtle and her date, tough. Myrtle always struck me as the kind of girl who would be labled a 'slut' even if she weren't one. And of course you have to have the skeazey guy in there somewhere. Oh and I couldn't resist the Dodgeball reference. Ciao_


End file.
